


Stop Staring At Me

by TimeLadyoftheSith



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, It's a surprise - Freeform, appease my friends, fluffy fluff fluff, this is how I apologize for my last fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 04:31:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10429143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeLadyoftheSith/pseuds/TimeLadyoftheSith
Summary: Not sayingIt's a surprise!Fluuuuuuuuff





	

They taunted her, making the room spin and toss. Rose grasped the edge of the sink and swallowed. Did they have to stare at her so accusingly, so straight and bold and clear to see? They had to be wrong. So she shoved them away, and hurried from the bathroom into the hall.

"Morning Miss Tyler!" A cheerful voice called.

"Good Morning Sandra. Did that team report back yet?" Rose called as she headed to her office.

"Yes ma'am! Field report should be on your desk!" Sandra's voice was cut short by the office door slamming shut.

Rose settled down, trying to keep everything under control, and began pouring over the report. The sounds of her phone going off made her jump. She dug it from her pocket and flipped open the text.

**Where were you at this morning?**

Rose chewed her nail. She had been so nervous about this morning, that she had forgotten she'd agreed to let the Doctor, no here he was John, drive her to the work.

 **Woke up early. Couldn't sleep, so I left for the office at 6. Sorry. I should have called**.

It wasn't a lie. She hadn't slept, but she hadn't gone straight to the office either.

 **No problem! Happens to the best of us, as I'm slowly learning. I overslept anyways and almost missed my meeting with the in-processing team**.

That thought made Rose laugh. The Doctor had never overslept, but his half human clone had done so twice in the last three weeks. His first three weeks as human. The Doctor was a human, but the human was named John. Sometimes trying to keep them separate in her head made her dizzy.

 **Make it up to me with dinner**?

His text was simple, but Rose could see him in her mind clutching the phone, nervous she'd say no. She hadn't been avoiding him. Not really. She was just still so confused. She felt bad for being so distant. He was all she had in this universe.

 **My place at 7**?

She hit send before she could chicken out.

 **It's a date**!

Rose groaned and buried her face in her hands.

~~|~~

The smell of lasagna greeted Rose as she stepped into her flat and kicked off her shoes. The telly was playing some black and white game show from twenty years ago, and John was pouring a rich red wine into a pair of glasses. He looked so different and yet the same. The same hair, the same eyes, the same smile spreading across that face that made her knees weak. "Rose!"

He nearly spilled the wine, but caught himself. This body was prone to being more clumsy, she had noticed. He looked absolutely sinful. The Doctor, John, had forgone his blue suit in exchange for a pair of khaki pants and a maroon button down shirt.

Swallowing back her nerves, she plastered on a smile on her face and set her purse on the granite countertop next to a bowl of salad. "Hello Doctor, er John." Rose blushed. "Sorry, still getting used to it."

"Oh Rose." He pulled her into his arms. "I told you. You only have to call me John in public." His lips touched hers gently.

It was a surreal feeling to kiss this man who looked and acted identically to the Doctor. The only differences she could feel when they snuggled or held hands was his single heart and warm skin. Her Doctor had never kissed her or murmured her name so seductively against her lips. Though she had fantasized it. She kissed him back, savoring the delicate press. "I missed you." She murmured when he broke away.

"Well, I've been trying to see you." He gave a shy smile. "But you've been so busy this week."

"I know. I'm sorry." Okay, she had been avoiding him. It wasn't his fault. She loved this man. It just was hard.

"It's fine, Rose. Really." He tapped her nose with a finger and ushered her to a chair. "Guess what?!" John was rocking on his toes, and she was reminded of the Doctor bouncing giddily at the TARDIS controls.

"Tell me!" Rose laughed allowed. Oh it felt so good to laugh.

"Pete set me up with a job, finally!" He blurted out. "I'm going to be teaching advanced metaphysics at the university!"

"Oh Doctor! That's wonderful!" She was so excited for him, and she let it radiate from her face!

"I start in three weeks when term begins!" He turned to grab the salad bowl, but his sock slid on the slick tile. John flailed for a moment, saving the salad bowl, but her purse tumbled to the floor.

"Sorry!" He bent to clean it up before Rose could move. Suddenly he froze. He righted himself and turned to her. "Rose, what's this."

There they were, taunting her again. Clasped in the Doctor's, John's, nimble fingers.

Rose's mind flashed back two three weeks prior. A dark, beach side hotel room. Blankets twisting, Fingers grasping, lips and tongues tangled, searching, desperate. A firework of explosions in the night, and then the sweetest, most blissful, night's sleep of her life. The only time since he'd come into this universe that they had been intimate. Those two pink lines were taunting her again.

"Rose." John was kneeling down in front of her. "Rose." He looked torn. Joy and eagerness radiated from his eyes, but she could see nervousness there as well.

"What does it look like, Doctor?" Rose finally managed her own nervous smile.

"Are you?" The words choked in his throat.

"Yes." She swallowed. "I am."

"How far-" His words were stuttered, like he was afraid of the answer. "Is that why you've been avoiding me?"

"Yes." Rose nodded. "I suspected, but I was too scared to check until this morning." She took the small plastic stick from his hand. "I only missed my cycle a few days ago."

"So, I'm?" John was searching her eyes again. The man could not finish sentences today

"Yes." Rose nodded, waiting for him to run. The Doctor didn't do domestics like that, and she knew John wouldn't either.

"Oh Rose! That's brilliant!" He pulled her up to her feet twirling her around with a laugh. "Rose Tyler is going to have my baby!"

The anxiety Rose had been harboring for a week rushed away. She left herself laugh aloud at the grinning man pulling her to him for a deep kiss. "Are you really happy?" She murmured against his neck as he held her.

"I'm elated." She felt his lips brush her hair. "I dreamed about it, before I lost you. I mean, I couldn't have children then, but I used to wonder what you'd look like carrying my child."

Rose pulled back to stare up at his adoring smile. "I'm sorry I hid it from you. I was so scared you'd run."

"Run?" John laughed. "Rose, haven't you figured out, the only running I've done since the day we met, is towards you."

 

 

 


End file.
